The application relates to an airbag with a venting assembly. More specifically, the application relates to an airbag including a passive venting system.
Airbags may include venting assemblies to release inflation fluid out of the airbag. Generally, venting assemblies are located in the airbag housing adjacent the inflator.
Some airbag systems utilize active sensor and/or control systems to control the deployment of the airbag during an accident involving a rear facing infant seat (RFIS) or out-of-position (OOP) occupant that will minimize potential injuries to occupants from the airbag itself. Such electronic sensor and control systems can be expensive and, more significantly, the complexity of the sensor and control systems may make high reliability difficult to achieve in some circumstances. These conventional active type assemblies may also require a significant amount of space in an airbag system.
Passive venting systems are an alternative to active venting systems. Passive venting systems operate to vent gas from the airbag during deployment of the airbag and do not require a specific trigger or activation. Passive venting systems may be advantageous because they do not require costly equipment to manufacture or install. Passive venting systems are advantageous because the passive venting mechanism is generally simpler than the electronic control system typically used in active venting systems. A passive venting mechanism may be more reliable than an electronic control system.